Brrr
by Lovely Phoenix
Summary: Sabrina left in the cold, Puck to save her.


Sabrina flipped through one of the Grimm Journals, rather bored. She let out an easy breath as she set the book down and slouched on the couch. Glancing at her younger sister, Daphne, she came to the discovery that she was enjoying another 'fantastic' glow-in-the-dark waffle, her eyes boring into the television set. In search of something better to do, Sabrina rose from her seat and made the motion to throw on her coat and lace up her boots. "I'm going out, Grandma!" She called. Daphne's eyes darted between her and the television set before she stuffed the remainder of her waffle into her mouth and scrambled around for her own coat.

On their way out the door, Daphne was momentarily held up behind Sabrina, who had paused to listen closely to a thump from upstairs, followed by the slam of a door. Sabrina squinted at the outside as she listened before hissing as she felt a swift and slightly gentle, she would admit, slap against her head as a pink blur whipped by. She took a moment to roll her eyes and rub the back of her head as her younger sister urged her out of the way and onto the porch. They paused upon reaching the outer brisk winds to appropriately adjust to the sudden temperature change, closing the door behind them.

"Hey, Ugly! Look alive!" was taunted at Sabrina through the sharp air as her nostrils flared, feeling the cold splash of a water balloon descending upon her. Her blood boiled and she, uncharacteristically, decided that she wasn't going to put herself into any sort of mood to deal with Puck today. She found a hairband on her wrist and made work of pulling her hair into a loose bun.

Our unsatisfied trickster king frowned at the display. Was she not upset? This was troubling. He had no more ammo. Quickly, he flew after them as they started walking again. "And where do you think you're going without your bodyguard?" Puck snorted, twirling his wooden sword rather expertly.

"Away." Sabrina said coldly.

"Can we go to the diner?" Daphne asked, gasping and getting wide-eyed.

"Did you not stuff your face with forty-five waffles?" Sabrina glanced at her younger sister, raising an eyebrow.

"I could go for diner food." Puck smirked, flying lazily next to them.

"Nobody really cared for you opinion right now." The wet-haired Sneak Queen glared.

The King merely shrugged his shoulders, a smirk slightly playing on his lips. "I'm only here to see when your hair turns into ice." He laughed, pointing to her cold scalp.

Their walk took them blocks away from the Grimm house. Upon finally arriving, they were greeted by the strong, warm smells of the food soon to meet their lips. Sabrina, not feeling exactly well from another heat transaction and the strong smells of heavy food against her empty stomach, steadied herself on the Daily Specials sign and took a deep breath.

Daphne, noticing her older sister's distress, frowned a little. "Are you alright?" She asked, unintentionally grabbing the attention of Puck.

The wet-haired girl nodded. "Fine."

Puck watched them both for a moment before snorting and pulling them off to a booth away from most of the other diners.

Their ordered meal consisted of fried chicken and mashed potatoes with a mouth-watering brown gravy. It was eaten with much gusto from all three of them, Sabrina being starving from avoiding her grandmother's cooking and Daphne and Puck just plain being who they were when it came to food. Their dessert was apple pie-substituted with blueberry cobbler for Sabrina, of course. After their meal, they chatted and bickered for a respectable amount of time before finally leaving to start home, Sabrina's hair still considerably damp and lank. While Puck and Daphne were distracted in a conversation about Daphne's new favorite television network, Sabrina chose to slip away.

She walked slowly through Ferryport Landing, sighing occasionally at her duty to her family leading to her inability to leave. She stuffed her hands into her pockets as her eyes drifted into the window of the Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee Corner Store. Her lips twitched into a smile as she couldn't help but be amused by what she saw. A fairy tale book, of all things. She'd have to come back to get it later, she decided. Her wanderings usually brought her here in her bored moments, in need of conversation despite the fact that both Dum and Dee were raving lunatics. They waved to her through the window and she gave a half wave back. They looked pretty busy at the moment, so she walked on without entering.

Her feet carried her a long time before she slowly processed that she was in the forest. How long had she possibly been walking? She grasped at her watch quickly and the glowing numbers informed her that it was eleven at night. Her eyes widened and her nostrils flared. They had left the diner at six or seven! She looked up hopefully, for specific stars or landmarks, only to be greeted by thick leaves and streaming moonlight. She was freezing. Her teeth were chattering! How was she supposed to get home? They must be worried sick about her right now! How long had it been since Daphne and Puck noticed she wasn't walking with them? They must be frantic by now, surely. She had doubts she was even still in Ferryport Landing!

In a nervous twitch, she brought her hand to her head to rake it through her hair, only to find it frozen stiff. A thick shiver ran down her spine, realizing she was in the middle of a forest in the middle of December with only a jacket and scarf on at night. She turned back hopefully to try and see if she could walk back the way she had came. It was much to her worry again that it wasn't the case, as she could only see a few yards in front of her in this minimal moonlight. She wrung her hands together before cupping them together and exhaling into them, leaning against a tree and sinking down. If she could huddle up and die right now, she decided it'd be an okay way to go. She couldn't walk back if she couldn't see where back was, and how would she avoid the hypothermia? She exhaled again, watching the wisps of air that escaped between her fingers float around. She would have to wait until the sun. Five hours didn't sound so bad to her.

Sabrina was snapped out of her drifting plans by a little light zipping straight past her. She jumped and scrambled up, recognizing it immediately. "Wait!" She called desperately after it. She ran, but gave up after it disappeared into the darkness. Just then, a group of them started flitting by. She cupped her hands around a few quickly and winced as they nipped at her already numb fingers. "P-Please..." She whispered into her hands. Hearing her desperation, they seemed to calm down slightly and settled into her hands. She opened them to look at her bite wounds and their ominous glows. "C-can you please find Puck for me? Tell h-him to come." She stuttered. They paused a moment before zipping off before she could even blink. She licked at a drop of blood on her hand and cursed at herself for not even thinking of wearing gloves, flexing her fingers back and forth to keep the little feeling left in them.

It wasn't long until she heard a twig snap behind her and she whirled around. She prayed and hoped, for the first time in her life, for it to be the ridiculous Trickster King.

"Where the _heck _have you been all night, Grimm? The old lady's not happy!" He huffed as he stepped into the light. His expression seemed to change dramatically as he caught sight of her, his pink wings fluttering slightly and carrying him straight over to her. He didn't wait for her to respond before he tugged off his green hoodie and shoved it onto her, wrapping his arms around her before she could object and trying to process how cold she was.

"P-puck?" She whispered between chattering teeth. "Do-do y-you know the-the way h-home?"

He hesitated for a second, worry he would never admit swelling inside of him. "Yes. All the limbs there?" He asked, picking her up by the groove of her knees and around the shoulders. Her skin was paler, her lips bluer. She nodded at him and surprisingly burrowed into the new dingy hoodie around her rather than objecting to it. He flitted his wings a moment before bursting off the air and through the thick leaves into the empty night air.

Puck winced as the leaves battered against his wings, but kept Sabrina appropriately covered from the whipping twigs and held tight to her as he whirled around looking for a clear view of the house. When in sight, he zoomed to it at new speeds even he was surprised he could muster.

Sabrina shivered even more violently than before, and Puck was instantly reminded of when Moth had poisoned her. His jaw clenched and he tried to fly even faster.

When the house was in sight, he squinted through the darkness and wind to see Daphne and Relda standing on the porch. Sabrina wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on as he flew faster and faster. He descended as quickly and safely as he could and skidded to a halt on the sidewalk before the porch. Relda waddled down the steps quickly and grabbed Sabrina, wrapping a blanket Daphne was holding for her around the blonde and running inside with her.

Daphne looked as if she was going to run after her Grandmother, but hugged Puck tightly instead. "Thank you so much." She whispered before darting inside.

Puck ran right after her to see Relda setting Sabrina down in front of the heater and giving her a cup of (store brand, much to Sabrina's later pleasure) hot chocolate and Daphne wrapping another thick blanket around her shoulders and head. Puck sat next to her and stretched his legs towards the heater. Daphne scuttled off to help their Grandmother with soup she promised to Sabrina.

The Trickster King was surprised greatly by the Queen of Sneaks quickly wrapping half of her blanket cover around him also. "Are you okay?" She chattered slightly still. Puck's face turned the lightest tinge of pink and he snorted.

"You try to kill yourself in the cold and you're asking if _I'm_ okay?" He tugged at the blankets slightly, "What's this for, Ugly?"

She rolled her eyes. "You were out there, too. You must be cold." She shrugged.

"The things I do for you ridiculous Grimms..." Puck murmured to himself.

"So, you only came because you felt the obligation to do so?" She asked, glancing at him slightly.

He mimicked her eye rolling. "No, jeez. Do you think I'd actually just let you die out there? I was looking for you almost all night. You're just freakishly lucky that pixie found you, Stinkpot." He paused as he remembered something. "Oh! I heard you harassed my pixies, woman!"

She scoffed. "I did not! I just cupped them in my hand! They're the ones that bit me!" She shoved a hand into his face to show him the little nips on it.

He stared down at the hand for a bit before feeling her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were heavily closed and her breathing was starting to slow. He placed his hand on hers and traced the nips slowly. "Go to sleep, Snot Bucket." He whispered as she tried to mumble something.

"On it..." She yawned.


End file.
